Un día es un siglo sin ti
by Lady Bestia
Summary: Bueno, aquí novata reportándose. Les dejo una parodia muy bonita sobre lo que todos hacen hipótesis.. Sobre los misteriosos pensamientos de Bulma. Las maravillosas manipulaciones hacia la fiera salvaje. La terminación con la que dejo a su Ex novio, después de durante tantos años. Como pudo sobrellevarse a más aventuras, pero fuera del peligro físico.. Pero no del peligro sentimenta
1. Capitulo1 Pero ya no

_ Les recuerdo... estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a** Akira Toriyama** yo no soy dueña de ninguno de ellos... al menos los que sean invención mía :3_

_Doy las ustedes por leer este Fic que es con mucho cariño. Mil Gracias ;D_

_Escrito por **Bestia  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 1 _ "Pero ya no"

Érase una vez una chica joven, encantadora, de u muy buen atractivo físico, de una inteligencia súper eficaz y de por más elevada para una jovencita con sus estándares. Que vive de la gran vida con sus lujos, riquezas basadas en una gran herencia y riqueza que aumentan día a día gracias a la empresa de su familia (Padre Dr. Tight Briefs). Capsule Corporation. (Corporación Capsula) en la Capital del Oeste. Basada en mecánica científica que ayuda a la investigación de la maquinaria mayormente en medios de transportes de todo tipo; Terrestre, acuática, aérea, hasta espacial… Con sus grandes inventos han llegado a ser los científicos más poderoso y ricos del todo planeta tierra.

Esa joven con tal belleza, a la vista de mucho es una joya inalcanzable para hombre y envidia de mujeres. Pero en realidad es una joven sencilla y muy soñadora, capaz de arriesgar su vida por uno de sus deseos. Que tiempo atrás(en sus 16 años de edad) fue un joven y apuesto novio.. Un deseo que quiso cumplir gracias a las esferas del dragón. Pero no fue necesario su uso, ya que en el transcurso además de no tener por poco la posibilidad se dio cuenta que no era necesario. Conoció al chico más apuesto del mundo (Supuestamente sus ojos le dictaban al corazón) acompañado de su fiel amigo Puar (Un gatito adorable, con el gran poder de la transformación). Era el ladrón que yacía en el desierto, que robaba despiadadamente a viajeros, mafiosos y a mismísimos ricos que caían en su trampa.. Ella resulto ser su víctima y damisela en peligro, rescatada por sus fuertes brazos (Y no nos olvidemos de su amigo fiel Gokú.. Que lo dejaremos para otra historia)..

Su nombre en ese tiempo es Yamcha, (16 años, Mide 1.83m y pesa 68kg.) el llanero solitario con sus cabellos largos, rebeldes, tan largos que llegaban hasta su cintura, con expresión de locura, su piel morena. Encanto su corazón con su belleza y fuerza brutal.. Ilumino los ojos de la muchacha, era ese maravilloso "CLICK" que supuestamente supo sentir..

Y él, él maravilloso príncipe que la encanto. Tenía un pequeño secretito el cual no permitía acercarse por más que fuese su intención.. Pudor, vergüenza hasta miedo en cierto modo de las mujeres.. Esas bellezas que iluminaban su sueños de casarse, a la hora de la acción y sentía un cosquilleo de escalofrió en su espalda y calor en su rostro, que lo hacían correr… Pero ocasión a ocasión de aventura, esa cruzada hiso bailar al compás de sus ojos color mar y dejar ese pavor..

14 años después, Yamcha, el llanero ahora no ten solitario, está sentado al lado de la princesa que lo rescato de su desierto, saciando su sed de sueño.. Aun no se casó, pero sobre todo cumplió su primer sueños de no temerle nunca más a una mujer, y valla que lo cumplió.. Lobo, ladrón, Guapo y uno de los Sexx Simbol de la ciudad.. ¿Quién lo diría? El hombre más tímido de aquellos tiempo, ahora el gran galán, además de una gran deportista. Profesional en las Artes marciales y jugador de béisbol. Honrado por su espectacular físico, alabado por las mujereras de la ciudad. Con grandes propuestas en el mundo deportivo y amoroso, el ya sin miedo no puede dar un no como respuesta…

Yamcha con una blusa blanca, jinés azules y zapatillas blancas, con sus cabellos largo como la primera vez que la conoció. Sentados los dos, por un lado Yamcha recostado en el espaldar, con los dos brazos estirados en el ancho respaldar, sus manos se escondían por detrás del respaldar, con la cabeza agacha disimulando un profundo sueño y cara de cansancio, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la muchacha. La muchacha. Ella con su pelo azul como el mar caribeños, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, brilloso por el resplandor del sol que se atrevía a pasar sin problemas por aquel ventana de cortinas blancas de detalles floreados rosa..

La chica peli azul se atrevía a juguetear con su pelo con un de sus dedo, mientras sostenía una taza de café en su mano, su mano blanca como la nieve y sus unas de color rosa brillante. Con una camisa de mangas largas color violeta, pantalones cortos color negro y sus pantuflas de gatito color miel.

Recostando toda su espalda sobre el hombre que estaba detrás, muy cómoda y divertida se veía con cara de tranquilidad mientras observaba el televisor prendido (Sin nada que llamara la atención del muchacho que disimulaba risueño su rostro).. Se sentía tan aburrida al mismo tiempo, hasta que escucho una voz..

-Bulma- Era el muchacho, que después de pronunciar su nombre, largo un gran bostezo estirando los brazos hacia el techo Razo color blanco que cubría sus cabeza. Hiso sonar su espalda en señal de querer levantarse de su asiento..

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya te vas, Yam?- Con cara de perrito mojado y pucherito en sus labios, lo miro con esperanza de que su amado se quedara un minuto más, para poder estar con él, sin que dar más ruegos después (Cara de perro, arma mortal para el moreno).

-Ahhhhwww- Bostezó de nuevo, con uno de sus ojos "Lagrimeando" (disimulando cansancio), -Es que mañana tengo entrenamiento y debo despertarme muy temprano. Lo siento linda, el sábado si quieres podemos ver todas las películas que quieras- y con esto, el moreno beso su tierna mejilla, y sosteniendo con su mano el rostro de la jovencita. Esperando que con eso le de el ok, para salir tranquilo por ese día.

Ella con cara de tristeza, pero sin reproches le respondió; -Está bien, cariño- y beso sus labios tiernamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios le replico; -Te voy a extrañar-

Él sin querer perder más tiempo, bostezó nuevamente, le dio otro último beso y dijo; -Yo también-

Ella se quedó con un gusto amargo en sus labios, por más dulce que fuera su café, lo sentía igual.. Sin quedarse con las ganas quería estar con el uno segundo más y dijo; - ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?- con la ilusión de llevarlo de la mano y además de un cálido abrazo y tierno beso, lo miro con sus ojitos brillosos y esperando la señal para salir juntos.

El mucho no se entusiasmó y le dijo;- Emm buen-. Sin más fue in interrumpido por un sonido en su bolsillos.

"DÉJAME INTENTARLO UNA VEZ, SE QUE TU PASADO HOY ES JUSTO YA LO SE! "

(Era una canción, era el rintong de un tema es especial "Déjame" de Erick Rubín.)

Dejo de vibrar y sonar hasta que el moreno decidió tomarlo de su bolsillo trasero. Lo tomo sereno antes de que la peli azul notara su nerviosismo. Y con una gota de sudor en su rostro, no atendió a la llamada que aparecía en su pantalla, como el nombre de un supuesto contacto *Andy*.

-¿Quién es Andy?- Pregunto la peli azul con una ceja levantada y a punto de fruncir un seño, pero sin antes cruzarse de brazos levantándose apresuradamente del cómodo sillón para enfrentarlo.

-¿Annn.. dy?- respondió, temeroso a la posición de la peli azul en su faceta fatal de representación del mismo diablo gracias a su mal genio en ocasiones.. Podía ser un ángel con alas doradas, hasta el mismísimo Lucifer en carne propia.

Rápido como una bala pensó una respuesta audaz y sencilla para conformar a la radiante (sí, si radiante, por las mismas llamas que salían de sus ojos agua) y respondió –Ahh Andy.. emm, es mi nuevo .. ..- No paraba de tartamudear, era obvio el miedo que tenía en ese momento de ser descubierto por la mujer más peligrosa del todo planeta tierra..

Con esa respuesta, ya tranquilizándose y volviendo a su pose anterior de sereno y galante, con un jesto como tratar de aclarar su garganta, acerco su mano en forma de puño a su rostro- Hem, hem. ¿No te lo dije?, olvide de decírtelo-. dijo acercándose su mano a su nuca y rascándose, como un niño al que se le olvida donde dejo sus juguetes y con un tono inocente.

-Por un momento pensé que me matarías. Cualquiera diría que eres muy exagerada, Bulma- y con eso agrego una sonrisa triunfadora a su rostro por aquella atroz mentira, la cual fue muy bien improvisada. Y siguió riendo con una risa nerviosa. –Je je-

La peli azul confundida, subió una ceja y con una gota de sudor en su rostro, respiro y exhaló profundo, después de eso junto sus dos pequeñas manos en forma de puño y las estiro a los dos lados de su pequeño cuerpo, acercándose al rostro del moreno, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. Grito; -¿Pero cómo te atreves?- dejándolo sordo en el procero, replico; - ¿QUE PENSARIAS TU SI LLEGARA UNA LLAMADA A MI CELULAR CON EL NOMBRE DE ANDY?- aún más alterada, se dio la espalda, cruzó sus brazos y con sus labios temblorosos murmuro; -Apuesto que tu entrenador te espera en un bar, con un lujoso vestido, y una noche inolvidable… -

Tanto como a ella, a él también se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, pero no estaba sorprendido, ya habían ocurrido estas clases de peleas entre los dos… mayormente acertadas por la chica bella pero para nada tonta e ingenua..

El moreno haciéndose el ofendido por tal comentario, se da la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta y susurra; -Piensa lo que quieras, mañana tengo que entrenar y no tengo tiempo para tus escenas. Siempre soy el villano de la historia y aun sabiendo que no soy aquel ladrón de antes- sintiéndose salvado por su papel de víctima, dio un par de pasos más hacia la puerta, pero deteniéndose en el marco, y por ultimo dice;- Hablamos mañana, yo te llamo, te amo- y sin más de un golpazo serró la puerta.

Ella sin más rompió en llanto y entre pensamientos se dijo así misma "_Yo también Yam.. Pero no! Ya no eres el mismo de antes"_-

Cansada de tanto llorar se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, y pensando nuevamente, como siempre, que tal vez ella estaba equivocada. Se acercó al ventanal que daba justo a la vista de la entrada principal de la misión, y lo vio.. Lo vio salir corriendo apresuradamente a su lujo auto color Vino, un Audi vino, (Que no les sorprendan eso, ya saben cómo es la moda de la contradicción, hoy dicen que esto o aquello es moda y lo será, y si pepito dice; -Lo clásico es moda-, lo será.. es tan absurdo que con su tecnología de naves voladoras ellos sigan al tupe de la moda. Pero tampoco vamos a negar que sea un lindo prototipo, muy lindo).

Salía con una expresión en su rostro, se podía llamar;" -_¿Felicidad-?"_. Se preguntó para ella. Ella no lo sabía, se confundió, ¿Cómo podía estar de esa manera después de la discusión que acababan de tener?, no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella estaba llorando y el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, con sus dos manos en su cabeza, aturdida.

Miro al suelo por uno segundo, observaba la alfombra rosa, claro que entre tantos pensamientos grises daban un poco de color, aunque mucho no ayudaba.. Hasta que dijo;

-Debe ser mi imaginación- después de un minuto, reacciono y se y se ilumino con una idea. Rápidamente tomo su teléfono de su mesita de luz color blanco mármol, y marco. Empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto –_"Perdón, amor, sé que estuve mal. ¿Podemos hablar?"-_. Se mordió los labios, y añoraba que el moreno no respondiera, sinceramente ya sabía que si respondía mentiría.

Atentamente miraba la pantalla y decía en vos baja; -No respondas, no respondas, no respondas.. por favor-

Su celular sonó; "TOU THE ONETHAT I DRAM ABOUT ALL DAY, YOU THE ONE THAT I THINK ABOUT !

(TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUEÑO TODO EL DÍA, TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO EN QUE PIENSO SIEMPRE ! You Da One - Rihanna).

En la pantalla iluminaba la palabra "Amore" y por debajo un mini texto. Antes de que siguiera la música, que la entristecía aún más, tomo el aparato y con pocas ganas abrió el texto para leer lo siguiente; -_"Perdón amor, tus celos te sobrepasan y la verdad que no tengo ánimos para hablar de esto, estoy muy mal y la verdad, estoy cansado muy cansado. Mejor te llamo mañana. ¿Te parece?, beso, linda. Que descanses, te quiero mucho"-_

Sus pupilas se profundizaron, quedaron en esa manera por segundo y su vista mirando al horizonte, a la nada. Dejo caer su teléfono que reboto en la alfombra rosa.

-¿Por qué Yam?, ¿Por qué mientes así?-

Sus ojos aparentaban querer serrarse, pero no, era que no quería que sus pequeñas lágrimas salieran de su rostro. No pudo evitarlo y rompió en llanto como siempre presentaba la ocasión.

Descaradamente le mentía, después de haber salido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sin agregarle que salió corriendo. Tomo el aparato con sus dos manos y con fuerza lo arrojo haciéndolo partir en mil pedazos sobre la puerta de la habitación.. Y repetía; -¿CANSADO?, ¿MAL?-

Gritaba con tanta fuerza que retumbaba en toda la casa y que desenfocaba a los sirvientes de la casa, de sus labores.

De vuelta en su habitación, se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y observaba al techo, empezó hablar con su conciencia como siempre acostumbraba después de sus discusiones y aún más estando sola.

-¿Qué tanto mal te e echo como para mentirme así Yam?, ¿Acaso no te amado lo suficiente?, o ¿Tal vez me equivoque contigo?, no eres lo que deseaba Yam, no eres lo que me hiciste creer- empezó a llorar, pero no desconsoladamente, antes lo hacía, pero aprendió a controlarse o acostumbrarse mejor dicho. Limpio las lágrimas con su palma y se dijo así misma _"Ya no llores tonta, él no lo hace por ti"_. Se levantó dirigiéndose a su baño privado, se paró frente al espejo/botequín que tenía sobre el bala manos y se agacho su rostro para remojarlo, después de haberlo hecho acerco de nuevo su rostro al espejo y dijo disimulando una sonrisa; -Listo, mucho mejor-. Dejando escapar sin querer una lagrima de angustia.

De tantos años de noviazgo, sin una propuesta de matrimonio, de vivir juntos, sin hijos.

Todo al principio se veía tan vivas, como las llamas del sol, que sabes que nunca se apagaran mientras tu sigas con vida. Todo era tan rosa, tan fuertes como el color carmesí de sus labios. Todo era tan bello, como un atardecer en el mar. Nada era inalcanzable. Hasta que Yam no pasaba el día en La Corporación Capsula, hasta que Yam entrenaba demasiado, pasaba días entrenando sin un llamado a su amada. Hasta que Yam, se iba sin un beso de despedida a menos que discutieran. Pero esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Ella tan bella, inteligente, voluptuosa y atada a un hombre que ni la hora le da. Aun lo quiere y ama demasiado como para serle infiel hasta con el pensamiento.. Más allá de todo, eran amigos, se salvaron la vida uno a otro en ocasiones en sus aventuras (Bulma no le salvo tantas como el a ella, pero aun no le da derecho a pagarle de esa manera). _–"no pienso darle más oportunidades"-_. Se dijo para sí misma, tratándose de convérsese por milésima vez.

Saliendo del baño, se dirigió hacia su cama, descalzándose (sacándose las pantuflas de gatito color miel) se recostó en la cama, apoyo su rostro en las almohadas lilas floreadas, serró los ojos y sin darse cuenta quedo dormida.

….

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no me costó mucho, pero tampoco me quise sobrepasar con lo largo, así que lo tuve que resumir un poco.. **

**Quien sabe lo que nos pueda deparar en el próximo capítulo, que clase de comportamientos tomara Bulma sobre su relación con Yamcha. Que decisiones.**

**Nadie lo sabe..**

**No se pierdan del próximo capito de "Un día es un siglo sin ti"**

**Capítulo 2_ "Culpa"~**

…

_Voy a estar subiendo capítulos en manga, en mi blog._

_(en cuanto lo cree, Jajajaja) Besos, les deseó un lindo día.._


	2. Capitulo 2 Culpa

_ Les recuerdo... estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a** Akira Toriyama** yo no soy dueña de ninguno de ellos... al menos los que sean invención mía :3_

_Doy las ustedes por leer este Fic que es con mucho cariño. Mil Gracias ;D_

_Escrito por **Bestia **_

* * *

Holaaaaaa, mi querida gente, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un día es un siglo sin ti"..

Veamos donde nos quedamos..¿? XD

...

En el capítulo anterior;

_ -¿Pero cómo te atreves?- dejándolo sordo en el procero, replico; **- ¿QUE PENSARIAS TU SI LLEGARA UNA LLAMADA A MI CELULAR CON EL NOMBRE DE ANDY?-**_

_El moreno haciéndose el ofendido por tal comentario, se da la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta y susurra; **-Piensa lo que quieras, mañana tengo que entrenar y no tengo tiempo para tus escenas. Siempre soy el villano de la historia y aun sabiendo que no soy aquel ladrón de antes-**_

**_- Hablamos mañana, yo te llamo, te amo_**_- y sin más de un golpazo serró la puerta._

_Ella sin más rompió en llanto y entre pensamientos se dijo así misma **"Yo también Yam.. Pero no! Ya no eres el mismo de antes"**-... *Se apagan las luces*  
_

_..._

_*-* Woaaaauuu... ¿Qué sucedera ahora?, me muero por saber... _

* * *

**Capítulo 2 _ "Culpa"**

_Pasaron los días y Bulma no respondía a los llamados de Yamcha, no atendía sus visitas y no respondía sus mensajes de texto, prácticamente paso un mes y ella seguía con su indiferencia matadora. Hasta que un día. Todo lo que el malvado destino preparo sucedió. Apareció el hermano de Gokú, que es Raditz, . Los Saiyajines necesitaban conquistar un planeta, pero éste necesitaría de la ayuda de otro Saiyajin, Kakarotto, quien debería estar conquistando la Tierra. Para asegurarse de esto, envían a Raditz, su hermano, para investigarlo. Cuando Raditz se entera de que Goku había perdido la memoria y no había completado su misión, decide raptar a su sobrino, Gohan y decidió que no lo entregaría hasta que asesine a 100 humanos y se los lleve. Goku no iba a realizar ésta acción, por lo tanto decide aliarse con Piccolo para luchar contra Raditz y luego de una grandiosa pelea, Goku decide sacrificarse para que Piccolo lo asesine con un Makankosappo, muriendo así, los dos hermanos juntos. _

Después de la trágica muerte de su mejor amigo, gran guerrero, prácticamente su hermano menor, su alma y cuerpo fueron trasladados al otro mundo para ser entrenado por el gran Kamisama y luego ser revivido por las esferas del dragón.

_Antes de que Raditz muriera, éste avisó que 2 Saiyajins mucho más poderosos que él llegarían a la Tierra en aproximadamente un año, esto alertó a los Guerreros Z para entrenar y prepararse para la batalla._

Entre esto Bulma sintió que debía darle fuerza a sus amigos, ahora más que nunca. Sin desaprovechar la ocasión, Yamcha le propone volver, y Bulma sin más remedio acepta, pero no del mismo trato que antes, ya no se permitía más equivocaciones, por dentro él había matado el amor que mantenían, ya no existía ese amor…

9 meses después en la Corporación Capsule..

Bulma despertaba de un tranquilo sueño, amarrada a las sabanas lilas que hacían juego con su pelo color acua.. Abrazando las almohadas como si fuera una persona, y entre risueños nombraba a su "novio", _"-Yam, Yam, no me dejes.. Ya no te reprochare nada-".. _De inmediato la interrumpe la alarma del despertador.. _"09.00 am".._ Queriendo escapar del irritable sonido, se tapa los oídos con una de las almohadas, y girándose para el lado contrario. Encontrándose con el resplandor que pasaba entre las cortinas blancas del ventanal..

-Mmmm- refregando uno de los ojos, y al mismo tiempo bostezando -¿Qué hora?… Ahhwwwww! ¿Qué hora es?- si dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, y dándose cuenta que gracias al despertador que seguía sonando sin parar, ya no lograba conciliar el sueño.. Da media vuelta asía el molesto despertador para por fin terminar con el aturdo. Levanto su brazo, dirigiéndose por encima por el aparato para poder presionar el botón rosa. Presiono el botón y con un gesto en sus labios. –Mmm-, abrió los ojos para poder ver la hora y el reloj marcaba _"09.30 am".._

-¿HEEEEEEEEEE?- con todo su pelo desordenado, tan desordenados que de tener pelo lacio, se le marcaban mínimas ondulaciones.

-¡Llego tarde!, ¡Llego tarde!- decía mientras pegaba un brinco de la cama poniéndose rápidamente sus pantuflas de gatito color miel. Ella tenía puesta una musculosa de mujer color blanca, junto con unas pantis color grises. Rápidamente tomo una bata que estaba puesta sobre el respaldar de una silla en la habitación. Se la coloco, ato su cinturón como debe ser, acomodo su cabello un poco y salió corriendo de la habitación asía la cocina. Bajando los escalones a gran velocidad..

-Papá, papá, espera.. No te vayas aun-

Llegando al living, no encontró a absolutamente a nadie. Apuro su paso dirigiéndose así a la cocina, esperando encontrarlo en pleno desayuno. Pero no, tampoco logro encontrarlo.

-Maldición, papá- Soplándose su flequillo, en un gento de desilusión.. Cruzándose de brazos observaba la cocina, después de eso dijo;-Tal vez este en el laboratorio-. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de su padre. Nada más que encontrando vacío su escritorio. Si papelerío desordenado por todos lados, como acostumbraba ese científico loco que tanto admiraba. (Ese hombre bajo de estatura, medio jorobado por su andar, con mano en sus bolsillo o en su espalda, con su pequeño gato negro a cuestas. Con cabellos lila claro, y su bigotillo tan perfecto u abecés desprolijo. De guardapolvos/Bata blanco/a de científico, con el cual ella jugaba desde niña, idolatrándolo, queriendo ser como el algún día)..

De nuevo la jovencita con su brutal vocabulario repetía; -Maldición-.

-Buen día hija. Bulma, querida, el apuesto Yamcha ya ha llegado. - Dijo su madre, de pelo rubio y muy alocado, con ondas en forma de algodón de azúcar, tan bella y voluptuosa como es su hija.. (Ya sabemos de dónde Bulma heredo la belleza)..

-Mamá!-. Dijo muy contenta por verla, tal vez ella le dé solución a este problema.

-Buen día, Mamá, ¿Papá aún está en la casa?-. Con un poco de esperanza de que le digiera que sí.

-Emmm- Dijo la madre con un dedo en una de sus mejillas "pensando". –Ohhh, no, mi niña. Tu padre se fue hace media hora-.

-Ohhhh- Dijo con una expresión de tristeza.

-Ohhh, Bulma, lo sé, sé que lo querías despedir. Pero dentro de un mes podrá regresar- dijo la madre, tratando de consolar a la jovencita.

-Sí, lo quería despedir. Sé muy bien que esto lo estaba esperando hace tiempo y que por fin se le dio la reunión para este proyecto. Quería desearle suerte.- Decepcionada de sí misma por ser tan dormilona, y para nada responsable.. Tenía que estar despierta a las _"08.00 am"_ como mínimo. Pero el sueño la sobre pasó esta vez. Todo porque la noche anterior se quedó charlando con Yamcha por teléfono (Discutiendo mejor dicho), sobre cosas que ya tenían explicación pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el pie a torcer al rompimiento.

_Mente de Bulma; Estábamos cansados uno de otro, pero tenemos motivos para estar juntos, y ninguno es el amor. Mayormente era la culpa.._

(Ella sentía la culpa de ser el error. El sentía la culpa de dejarla sola.)

_Pero no hay mejor dicho que el de "Mejor solo que mal acompañado".. Pero por un lado no estoy sola desde de los 16 años, ya no soy tan independiente como creía. Tal vez era independiente de mis padres. Pero jamás de mi pareja. No sabría cómo llevar a cabo estar sola.._

Fuera de sus vagos pensamientos..

-Hija, querida, ¿has escuchado lo que te dije?-. Preguntaba la madre preocupada por la pose que obtuvo su hija, estar callada para ella era una anormalidad.

-Emmm, ¿Qué, mamá?-. Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ohhh, hija, que despistada estas hoy.. Que el joven y apuesto Yamcha ya vino, te está esperando en el living.- Dijo la madre muy contenta por su visita. Posando las dos las manos sobre su rostro insinúo contenta y con un sonrojo en el rostro. –Que caballeroso esperarte aun después de tanto tiempo que estuviste dormida-. Eso sí que se le había olvidado comentarle. Yamcha estaba esperándola desde las _"09.00am"._

Bulma alzando una ceja en señal de que _"no me lo esperaba, pero para nada".. _

-¿Pero qué hace aquí?- dijo sin darse cuenta de que su madre seguía en el laboratorio.

-Ohh, querida, ¿Qué no esperabas al joven Yamcha?-. Con cara de intrigada y sorprendida ya que a la vista de todos ellos eran la pareja perfecta y amorosa del mundo. Y a un más para los ojos de esa madre perfectamente amable, que para sus ojos semi cerrados todo es perfecto y todos son buenos y bellos.

-Ahh, emm , si, ¿cómo no, mamá?. ¿Cómo no esperar "al joven Yamcha"?-. Mintiendo para evitar explicaciones de todo lo que les sucedía últimamente, pero no pudo evitar su sarcasmo. A veces suele mentir muy mal. Con suerte le sale una gran mentira. No puede evitarlo, es la sinceridad innata que heredó de su madre.

-Ohh bueno, me alegra hija. Le avisare que iras para allá. Estas tan despistada que ni siquiera te has arreglado el cabello, hija. Ohh, pero mira, parece que tienes un nido de ratoncillos en tu cabellos, Jo! Jo! Jo!- rio muy graciosa la señora, mientras observaba lo desprolija que estaba su hija el día de hoy.

-Ohhhh! Lo olvide!- Dijo algo avergonzada por su andar. Hasta a ella le daba vergüenza, porque además de que sea su casa, y que pudiera andar como quiera, además de ser sencilla, era muy coqueta y nunca salía de su cuarto sin arreglarse un poco antes.

Tratando de hacer un rodete con su cabello largo y lacio, aunque un poco enredado. Se lo acomodo la bata, acomodo su flequillo y a punto de salir del laboratorio la madre la detuvo.

-No piensas salir así, mi niña o ¿Si?-. Dijo a un paso de distancia, como advirtiendo que a Yamcha tan ves no le agrade en lo mismo su desprolijo. Aunque Bulma se veía bien y resplandeciente todo el tiempo, trabajando y con manchas de grasa de maquinaria en su rostro u cuerpo, sudada.. Ella se veía siempre bien. Es su naturaleza lucir de esa forma.

-No me importa-. Respondió con desagrado, al saber que se vería con Yamcha.

La madre la quedo mirando desde atrás, como que no comprendía la situación. Ella sentía que algo estaba pasando.. Suspiro y dijo; -¿Pero que va?, son jóvenes y alocados. Es mejor dejarlos solos-. Después de eso se dirigió así la casina a buscar un par de pastelillos para ofrecerle más tarde al joven y apuesto Yamcha.

Dirigiéndose fuera del laboratorio, hacia el living de la Corporación, se encontraba a paso lento con su conciencia, de nuevo charlando consigo misma.. Pero esta vez no se reprochaba nada.. Por lo menos a ella no.

_Mente de Bulma; "-Pero que descarado! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer después de lo que hiciste? , Tu sabias que hoy debía amanecer temprano! ¿Viniste para reprocharme como siempre lo dormilona que abecés suelo ser? O ¿A que no lo pude despedir y ahora no lo veré por un mes, y quien sabe cuántos meses más? Sabias lo importante que era para mí este día! Todo es tu CULPA!-."_

"_Eres un idiota y te detesto, hoy más que nunca! Tú lo sabias, maldito!_

_Yo tengo que estar con él en ese avión, yo tengo que acompañarlo! Soy su compañera de equipo! ¿Cómo pudiste?... Te odio! Tú lo sabias! Infeliz bueno para nada!.._

Con mucha rabia caminada a paso ligero, con su ojos casi rompiendo en llanto.. Con sus pequeños puños serrados a tal fuerza que por poco casi se podría decir que gracias a sus delicadas uñas clavadas en la palma, se podía ver sangre.. Eso no le dolía, lo que más le dolía es que no se interesara en las anhelaciones de la joven científica, que no respetara su trabajo..( Que para ella era todo) Para el todo era un juego de mujeres que él solo sabía jugar.. Pero esta vez jugo con fuego y se está por quemar..

Ya en el living a tres paso de él.

El con una sudadera gris, uno jogging gris y unas zapatillas deportivas. Jugueteando con su celular que ocultaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Dijo muy furiosa y mirándolo con odio.

-Hola cariño, perdón por lo de anoche.. Tú sabes que no es mi intención decir todas esas boberías. Yo te amo, y no quiero que tengas malos entendidos.. Pero tampoco es mi culpa, tu siempre estas a la defensiva de todo-.

_Mente de Bulma; "-Siempre empezando un día con disculpas y terminando arruínamelo con discusiones sobre sus infidelidades que salían por revistas o por televisión, ya estoy harta!.. Pero lo de anoche sé muy bien que fue a propósito.. Nunca me dejaste estar sola por más de una semana fuera, sin él.. ¿Para qué me quieres a tu lado?.. Esta vez ya no te lo perdonare-"_

-Lárgate, yo no te pedí que vinieras. ¿No deberías estar "entrenando"?- Dijo con sarcasmo, insinuando que su nueva amante lo estaría esperando.. Supuestamente los medio seguían confirmando su nombre como el de Andy.. Nunca existió ese entrenador. El nunca necesito uno Pero de ser "nuevo" en su vida, si lo necesitaría o mejor dicho la necesitaría..

Ella con su pose de _"¿Qué esperas?, vamos, lárgate!" _.. Con sus dos brazos cruzados y con un pie inquieto por saber que otra mentira agregaría el moreno a la lista.

-Ohhh, vamos, bebe.. No seas así conmigo- dijo acercándosele, con los brazos en alto insinuando que ella corriera a sus brazos, para recibir un cálido abrazo. Como si Bulma no se resistiera a sus encantos. O eso pensó él.

-DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!- grito sin dar más explicaciones asía su rabia. No quería perder más saliva. Demasiado ya lo hiso anoche y por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió..

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU ROSTRO, YAMCHA, NO SABES CUÁNTO TE DETESTO!-. Herida por la ida de su padre, y por la burla con la cual Yamcha terminaba teniendo en todo. Cansada y sin más, se descargaba con cada palabra que gritaba. Después de haber callado tanto y haber llorado en los rincones. Ya no se permitía así misma callar ni una palabra más..

Yamcha desorbitado, con sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca abierta. No podía creer que su discurso esta vez no había funcionado. Mayormente aria que ella sintiera culpa y recapacitará y el que siga siendo el que siempre la amaba y la cuidaría de todo peligro. Pero esta vez algo pasaba que no pudo ser.

-Pee.. pee. Pero Bulma.. ¿Qu.. qué dices, bebe?, ¿estás pensando lo que estas di.. di.. diciendo?-. Tratando de arreglar lo in arreglable, se dispuso a seguir la no conversación.

-Sí, sé muy bien y tú también lo sabes-. Dijo ahora más tranquila, pero con odio.

-No, n.. no.. no lo sé-. Dijo muy nervioso.

Ella esperaba que digiera eso.

-Quiero que terminemos ahora.. Mi querido Yam-

Esto fue como un puñal para Yamcha, no sabía que estaba pasando por esa cabecita.. Sabía que podía ser el diablo en ocasiones, pero no de ese modo.. Jamás llego a esos límites.. Jamás..

-Adiós-. Dijo la peli azul, dándose media vuelta. Se dirigió asía los pasillos para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras. Dejando así a Yamcha con la palabra en la boca. Ella sin lágrimas en los ojos, serró de un portazo su habitación, puso llave antes de que el moreno se atreviera a pedir las típicas explicaciones.. Se puso su Mp3 y escucho un poco de música para relajar sus nervios antes de cometer una locura.

En el living de la Corporación capsule;

En la mente de Yamcha_; "-¿Pero cómo puede ser?.. ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara?.. Ella me.. Me. Me dejo!, ¿cómo se atreve a correrme de esa forma?.. Ella .. Bulma.. ¿Pero qué dices?.. Tú debes volver, siempre vuelves.. No me puedes dejar así como así.. Tu no quieres eso.. Tú me amas.. Yo lo sé.. Tal vez.. Solo tal vez, si te dejo un tiempo sola, te darás cuenta de que me necesitas y volverás.. Volverás…si, volverás.. Siempre vuelves y esta vez no será opción.. Tu eres solo mía, mi pequeña.._

_Nos vemos muy pronto. Mi amada Bulma..-" _

Con este plan conformado en la cabeza del joven Yamcha, sin más se dirigió asía la puerta del living para luego dirigirse a la salida de la Corporación Capsula.. Sin más con una sonrisa en su rostro, victoriosa y egocéntrica abrió la puerta y con un pie casi fuera dijo;

-No seré yo quien se sienta culpable-.

Ya fuera se dirigió asía la vereda de la mansión, sacando un mini interruptor de alarma de su bolsillo delantero de su sudadera color gris y presiono el botón del aparato. Haciendo sonar su precioso Audi color vino.. Subió, arranco el motor, y con gran velocidad salió, siendo perdido de vista como una mini estrella en su dirección.

En la habitación de Bulma. Ella recostada, algo tranquila ya que el chico no fue a tocar a su puerta, no le sorprendió.. Rogo a Kami que no lo hiciera.. y ella creyó que el cumplió con su cometido.. Pero ahora ya puestos los auriculares de su Mp3, dejo de pensar y se enfocó en la música.. Mientras sonaba una canción;

"_Don´t Lie (No mientas)~ Black Eyed Peas" _

"_(Sí, uhuh...la da da da da._

_Hey, cariño mi nariz está creciendo, Noté que estaba creciendo cuando les estuve contando mentirijillas_

_Ahora dices que tu confianza se está debilitando, Probablemente porque mis mentiras son cada vez más profundas_

_Y la razón de mi confesión es que he aprendido la lección. Y de verdad pienso que debes saber la verdad, porque te mentí y te engañé y te volví a mentir._

_Pero después de haberlo hecho no sabía para qué lo hice. Admito que he sido un poco inmaduro_

_Jodiendo tu corazón como si yo fuera pre-dit-tor, en mi libro de mentiras yo era el editor_

_Y el escritor_

_Forjé mi firma_

_Y ahora me disculpo, por qué te hice eso a ti. Porque lo que me hiciste tú a mí, te lo hice yo a ti)"_

Escuchando la letra, se puso a pensar, que tal vez estuviera teniendo una epifanía sobre lo que le sucedía con Yamcha…

Las palabras claves para esa manifestación de tal verdad fueron;

-Porque lo que me hiciste tú a mí, te lo hice yo a ti-. Abrió sus ojos repentinamente y rompió a carcajadas.. –Jajajajaja- al limpiarse una pequeña lagrimita de gracia, y mirar al techo blanco, pensando uno segundos.

-¿Cómo te sabría una cucharada de tu propia medicina, Yam?, ¿No sería tan "Dulce" como tú?, ¿Verdad?-

Después de estar un buen rato tirada en la cama, desarreglada.. el reloj marcaba las _"10.00 am"_. Bostezó, y mientras parpadeaba, un leve cansancio de típicas siestas de tarde la apoderaron por completo.

Cada vez más serraba los ojos. –Una pequeña siesta no me vendrá mal, solo por hoy-. Y por fin serró los ojos en señal que había caído en un profundo sueño. Aun con los auriculares en cada oído, mientras sonaba la misma canción una y otra vez.. (Al parecer estaba en repetidor)..

"_(Y ahora nuestras emociones están vacías_

_Porque mentí, mentí y mentí y mentí un poco más_

_Y ahora nuestras emociones están vacías)"_

-Es tu culpa-. Dijo risueña, ya dormida.. dejo caer una lagrima.

_*Las luces se apagan*_

* * *

Holaaa, de nuevo… ¿Qué les a parecido el capítulo? Muy interesante, ¿Verdad?. Bueno, les quería comentar que ya estoy hacíend.. "; "TOU THE ONETHAT I DRAM ABOUT ALL DAY, YOU THE ONE THAT I THINK ABOUT ! …

"Bulma estaba en una esquina del estudio"

Bestia; O.o ¿Pero que cara..?

Bulma;- Upsssss, sorry, sorry.- n.n

Bestia; -¿Qué no sabes leer?-. Señalando cartel que dice; **_"Está prohibido el uso del Teléfonos en el estudio de grabación" _¬¬**

Bulma;- Vamos, no es para tanto-. Con una gota de sudor en su frente, ríe graciosa. **n.n**

Bestia;- ¬¬ -¿No vas a atender?, Anda.. ¿Nos vas a dejar con la intriga?.

Bulma; -Es algo privado- u.u –Jummp-.

Bestia; -Ya que me has interrumpido. Pero si así lo quieres.- u_u –Es una lástima, solo has estado en un dos capítulos-. ¬¬

Bulma; -Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse así- n.n' _"-Que mal genio-" . _pensó.

Bestia; -Puedo leer absolutamente todo, ¿Sabias, no?-. ¬¬

Bulma; -….- D:

Bestia;- Atiende ya- ¬¬

Bulma;- Ya voy, ya voy-. U.u

**_Mientras tanto en la llamada;_**

_ ; -Ahiii, pero hija, ¿qué culpa tiene el pobre chico de que te hayas quedado dormida?-_

Bulma; –Papaaaaaaaaaaá- D; -¿Y tú por qué no me despertaste antes de que te marcharas?

_ ; –Ohhhh, pero, hija. Tú debes ser más responsable, mi niña-_

Bulma; –Es que yo quería ir contigo- T-T –No es justo-

_ ; – Esa era la condición, que despiertes temprano. No te preocupes, mi niña, dentro de 1 años tendré la misma reunión-._

_-No todos los días se trata de convencer al comercio de nuestros inventos-_

Bulma; –Perdón papá, lo siento- ;(

_ ; –No te preocupes, mi niña. Pero para sacar la empresa a flote el día de mañana por ti sola, deberás de ser más responsable.-_

Bulma;- Sí, si lo se papá- -.-

_ ;- Bueno, Bulma, querida, me tengo que ir. Aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Besos, cuídate mucho, hija-._

Bulma- Adiós, papá. Tú también-

**Termina la llamada-**

Bestia;- Bueno, después de este de esta interrupción, me quede con la palabra en la boca.-.

Bulma; -Je je je-. n.n'

Bestia;-Les quería comentar que ya termine el primer capítulo en manga y estaré pasando el link de la página para que disfruten de él..

Bulma;- Yo lo quiero ver-. *-* -¿Qué ten linda, guapa, maravillosa me veré?.

Bestia;- Are de cuenta que no escuche eso. Bueno. No se olviden de leer el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 3_"Te encontré"..**


	3. Capítulo 3 Te encontré

Les recuerdo... estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a _**Akira Toriyama**_ yo no soy dueña de ninguno de ellos... al menos los que sean invención mía :3

Doy las ustedes por leer este Fic que es con mucho cariño. Mil Gracias ;D

Escrito por _**Bestia  
**_

* * *

Hello, mis queridos amigos, lectores de** "Un día es un siglo sin ti"**.. ¿Cómo han estado?.. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo anterior?..

**_En el capitulo anterior;_**

-Ohhh, vamos, bebe.. No seas así conmigo- dijo acercándosele, con los brazos en alto insinuando que ella corriera a sus brazos, para recibir un cálido abrazo. Como si Bulma no se resistiera a sus encantos. O eso pensó él.

-DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!-

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU ROSTRO, YAMCHA, NO SABES CUÁNTO TE DETESTO!-.

-Pee.. pee. Pero Bulma.. ¿Qu.. qué dices, bebe?, ¿estás pensando lo que estas di.. di.. diciendo?-.

-Sí, sé muy bien y tú también lo sabes-. Dijo ahora más tranquila, pero con odio.

-No, n.. no.. no lo sé-. Dijo muy nervioso.

Ella esperaba que digiera eso.

-Quiero que terminemos ahora.. Mi querido Yam-

….

Esta Bulma a veces da mucho miedo.. O-O

Bueno, los dejo tranquilos leyendo el tercer capítulo… espero que les guste..

Que lo disfruten.. n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 3 _ "Te encontré"**

(2 meses después)..

_Cuando llegan a la Tierra, se encuentran con Piccolo, Krilin, Gohan, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. Vegeta le dice a Nappa que siembre las semillas de los Saibaiman, para que luchen contra ellos los cuales son hombrecillos con forma humanoide-planta pero muy bien entrenados. Uno de ellos se inmola matando a Yamcha, (Bulma observaba desde Kame-Hause, por la televisión.. Todos en el lugar rompieron en llanto.. Bulma estaba deestruida, y por más que no lo lo admitiera, lo segui queriendo y inconsientemente lloraba mares de tristeza)..por lo que en represalia, Krilin y Piccolo matan al resto de estos diminutos Kamisama trae a Goku de vuelta a la Tierra, Goku va directo al combate. Es ahí entonces cuando Vegueta dice;__ -__"Vaya Kakarotto, por fin llegas"-Cuando llega, consigue derrotar a Nappa Este le suplica ayuda a Vegeta, pero Vegeta avergonzado por ver a su compañero siendo derrotado por Goku, lo eliminó.__. (Diciéndole a Nappa después de ser derrotado por Goku) -"Un Saiyajin que no puede moverse no me sirve para nada"- _

_Luego comienza el combate entre Gokú y Vegueta. Comienza la batalla: (A Goku mientras luchan por primera vez) -"¿Qué pasa Kakarotto ?- Lo hiciste mejor contra Nappa"_

_Goku golpea a Ozaru vs GokuVegeta se transforma en Ōzaru. En todo esto, Vegueta orgulloso de su poder le comenta a Gokú;_

_-__"Debes sentirte afortunado, porque un guerrero de clase baja tendrá el honor de jugar un poco con el mejor guerrero"-"¡Te mostraré la gran pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo!"_

_Después es derrotado gracias a que Gohan se le cae encima, porque le cortaron la cola y antes era Ozaru. Gracias a su peso anterior pudo detener a Vegueta._

_Después de esto, gracias a que Krilin le perdonó la vida a Vegueta. Puso salir con vida del planeta, en su nave espacial._

_(Viaje a Namekusei)_

_Todo fue con la simple proeza de poder resucitar a sus amigos._

_Bulma, Gohan y Kirilin, emprendieron el largo viaje asía Namekusei._

Bulma por un lado contenta por resucitar a su mejor amigo, a Ten, no tanto a Picolo, pero después de todo no había ayudado a salvar al planeta, al pequeño Chaoz y al hombre que la hirió, Yamcha, pero la que la amo.. En cierta forma se sentía tan mal, lo extrañaba, y lo último que quedaba de sus conversaciones eran discusiones de desconfianza que provocaba el moreno sin arrepentimiento.

Más allá de que ella fuera una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, inteligente y voluptuosa. Jamás le fue infiel, jamás. Después de aquella discusión hace tan solo….. Con tantas posibilidades, jamás se atrevió, ella lo quería y respetaba, fue y era su único y primer hombre en su vida

En todo él viaja, pensaba y pensaba como seria reencontrarlo nuevamente con vida, ¿qué le diría?, ¿Qué se le dice a una persona resucitada?, había dado muchas palabras de consuelo a personas de luto, pero jamás a una persona resucitada.. No le podía decir –"_Oye Yam!, Te quiero, aunque me hayas clavado un puñal mil y una veces vivo, creo que haber muerto, te ha borrado el historial. Ahora puedes buscar otras mujeres, pero esta vez apaga el teléfono cuando estés conmigo"-_ se reía para sí misma, para no llorar por fuera cada vez que pensaba eso. Además de que no quería que sus dos amigos Krilin y Gohan vean sus lágrimas desnudas en su rostro frágil, lo que no menos quería que la vieran en esa fase patética_. _Pasaba casi todas las horas del día en la tina con sus pensamientos, o recostada sobre su cama leyendo un par de revistas o escuchando música con su Mp3, (para no pensar tanto en Yamcha, aunque era inevitable), o en unas de las ventanas mirando la galaxia y añorando tal belleza que jamás pensó poder ver durante tanto tiempo y sentir como si la nave especia fuera su planeta y la luces de las estrellas fueran su sol.. Abecés habían días que su mente no la acompañaba en el viaje, sus amigos lo notaban, pero no le daban tanta importancia. Sabían muy bien que el viaje era estresante, hasta para los dos pequeños hombres. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados y ella tampoco.. Solo estaban ellos con sus pensamientos y planes sobre como conseguir las esferas lo más rápido posible para volver y revivir a todos..

-Bulma, Bulma, Despierta Bulma-

-No creo que podamos despertarla Krillin. Está muy dormida, ¿No crees?-

-Tendremos que sacudirla o no sé. ¿Gritarle?-

-No Krillin, no matara-

-No nos matara. Porque tú lo harás-

-¿Ehhhh?, ¿estás loco?-

-Nunca eh visto que te allá puesto una mano en sima, Gohan, no seas tan llorón-

-Pee pe.. Pero Krillin.. –

-Vamos Gohan, es solo Bulma-

-Emmm.. Está bien.. Todo porque si no la despertamos, jamás aterrizaremos- temeroso se acercó frente la cama espacial de Bulma, con una de sus mano, tomo uno de sus frágiles brazo y sacudió de tal manera que movió su cuerpo entero. De un lado para otro.

Ella asustada pensando que la nave se estaba haciendo trisas, pego un salto al costado de la cama, cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo, sin antes no dar unos de sus gritos que ensordecían a los muchachos –Ahhhhhhii- tratándose de agarrarse de donde podía para no caer.

Mirando hacia arriba. Vio dos sombras, un calvo bajo y un niño, que la observaban desde arriba. -¿Qué.. qué paso?- y con uno de sus puños refregaba uno de sus ojos llorosos tratando de aclarar su vista.

-Despierta Bulma, ya llegamos- Dijo el hombre calvo, algo preocupado por lo que Bulma les llegara hacer después de su atrevimiento.

-¿Heee?, ¿ya llegamos?- Dijo aun sin comprender y algo dormida.

-Sí, si Bulma, anda debemos aterrizar- dijo el niño, contento porque no se dio cuenta que el hiso que se golpeara en el piso.

-¿AHhhhh? ¿Aterrisarrr?, Maldición! ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?- grito ella sin más que con una jaqueca, irse a cambiar (estaba en piyamas), ponerse su ropa espacial, (un traje coquetamente muy atractivo)..

Ellos aturdidos, ya no sabían que pensar.. Valla que era una chica bastante alocada.. Era capaz de regañarlos si la despertaban temprano y le cortaba el sueño. Pero no se atrevían a lamentar los castigos de ese tipo. No se arriesgarían.

_Llegando al planeta Namekusei, ya en tierra firme, o mejor dicho agua, agua, agua, agua y tierra firme, comenzó la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón._

Después de horas y horas de vivir con miedo de que se la comiera un moustro de esa zona, decidió descansar en una cueva, con una mini casa… todo transcurría tan locamente lento, hasta cosas incomprensibles. De la nada había alianzas que hacían explotar y saltar de la órbita craneal de la pobre mente de Bulma. Krilin apareció de la nada y a tras lo seguía un hombre, que bajo rápidamente.

_Mente de Bulma: "¿Quién es el?- Me dije para mí misma, no podía creer lo que mis ojos me daban a conocer, un hombre, corpulento de brazos macizos" "inconscientemente me mordía un labio" "De una estatura aproximadamente 1.65 m. Más o menos.. Vestido con una armadura echa trisas, y con un traje pegado al cuerpo de color azul semi oscuro, guantes blancos y botas blancas" -¿Yo te conozco?- me decía por dentro, como si yo también supiera la respuesta. Tenía un peinado alocado, en forma de llama, color negro, o podría decirse marrón azabache, no lo supe descifrar bien, ya que estábamos a distancia (Krilin nos separaba), pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me di cuenta que Krilin me había desatado la esfera de mi pie y salieron volando.. No lo pude observar tanto como quería.. Quería acercarme, pero algo me decía que no.. Algo en su ceño fruncido me dijo que no.. Aunque inconscientemente di dos pasos al frente, pero cuando me miro fijo, retrocedí uno. Entré pensamientos, haciendo memoria, tratando de recordar un posible nombre para ese bello rostro, pero lo que tenía de guapo, lo tenía de tenebroso. Mis instintos no me fallan y veía un aura, (no puedo sentir el kí de alguien, pero si su aura)totalmente oscuro, como si el aura de Krillin fuera de color amarillo patito, y el de él un color gris, yendo a negro.. _

_Pero antes de partieran, ese hombre le susurro algo a Krillin.. No sé muy bien qué, pero algo fue. Escuche su vos grabe, algo alterada.._

_Eso me asusto, pero no dejaba de pensar en él.. –¿dónde lo eh visto?_

_Su vos*Haciendo memoria*… no sé porque me sonaba mucho en la cabeza, algo con Nap.. -¿Nap?-_

_Me preguntaba para mí misma.. –Nap.. Nap.. emmmmmm….- no sabía ni lo que decía ya. -¿Nappa?- me altere tanto, él podría ser uno de los Saiyajin que quiso destruir a nuestros amigos, y por parte lo lograron, quienes mataron a Picolo, Chaoz, Ten y Yamcha.. y YAMCHA!.. Quienes despiadadamente los asesinaron a mis amigos.. –Malditos mercenarios- fruncí mi seño tanto, que mi rostro tenia faces, me temblaban las cejas , hasta romper en llanto por lo sucedido.._

_Pero antes de eso; -Esperen- Como reflexionando de una gran estupidez que decía, me reprochaba a mis misma. Me obligaba a retractarme de lo que decía. –Ese no es Nappa! Él no es Nappa!- ._

Nerviosa caminaba de una lado a otro, tratando de recordar por lo menos su nombre, su instinto decía que él era el otro mercenario malvado que acompañaba a Nappa, aunque en aquel encuentro de frente a frente no lo pudo reconocer, no fue capaz.. Fue hipnotizada por su belleza loca y animal.

No se quería perdonar aquel estúpido error.. Él es un asesino despiadado que no pensaría dos veces en matarla si lo requería.. y ella ahí, pensando como seria tocar sus fuertes pectorales..

-Puffff, que idiota fuiste, Bulma- Se reprochaba sin cesar.. -¿Cómo es que se llamaba?- .. –Uno es Nappa y ¿el otro?- .. Se puso en pose pensativa.. –algo como "vi"..mmm- sabía que con V empieza.. -¿Viga?- Alzó una ceja, como diciendo _"-Naaa-"_ … -Bueno, veamos.. Empieza con V.. ¿Va?, emm no.. ¿Ve?.. Vee.. Tal vez.. Veg… ¿Vegatto?.. Jajajaja No, no, no.. – Se reía como si fuera un juego, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio se llamaba de esa forma?, ¿Vegatto?..

-Vegue.. Vee.. gue.., mmm.. Vegueta..- Se le marco una pequeña sonrisa, como diciendo "ERURECA, LO CONSEGUI"..

-VEGUETA!- reía muy contenta por su pequeño e insignificante logro. –Vegueta, Vegueta, te encontré-

-Encontrar a una persona en mi mente no es nada fácil- rio, con gracia y divertida..

-No debería estar contenta por recordarte, maldito asesino- se tocaba el corazón, algo presentía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo no andaba bien. Algo malo, algo malo sentía, sentía un mal presentimiento.

…

En otro lugar del planeta Namekusei;

-Ashhhhhhhiii- , Estornudo Vegueta.. Sacudiendo su nariz.. –¿Peri que cara?-

…_._

_Un par de hora después en el planeta Namekusei;_

_Después de eso Vegeta entra de nuevo a batalla, pero no consigue derrotar a Freezer, el cual lo hiere gravemente, y antes de morir, Vegeta le cuenta a Gokú la verdadera historia del planeta Vegeta y le pide a Gokú que vengue a su pueblo, cosa que Gokú logrará tras transformarse en un Super Saiyajin._

* * *

Bestia; Ohhhh, por "DEOS", pensé que jamás se cruzarían o algo por el estilo… ushhhh, que alivio- u_u'

Vegueta; -Esa estúpida terrícola, solo estaba para molestar-

Bulma;- Ohhhh, pero que mal educado-. ¬¬ -Ustedes los simios no tienen modales-.

Vegueta;- ¿No sabes con quien tratas, mujer? , No me sorprende que además de débiles, lo terrícolas también fueran estúpidos-.

Bulma; -El que no sabe, ese eres tú. Yo soy la mujer más hermosa, atrevida e inteligente del mundo-.

Vegueta;-Ya veo-.

Bulma;- Ahh ya ves, te has dado cuenta de mi belleza, ¿verdad?- le giña un ojo. ;3

Vegueta;-. –EN REALIDAD, ME DI CUENTA QUE LA ESTUPIDEZ HUMANA PUEDE SER INFINITA-. Colorado como un tomate.

Bulma;- Vamos, no te apenes-. Le guiña de nuevo el ojo. ;D

**_Vegueta se marcha, pegándole un portazo a la puerta del estudio._**

Bestia; -Genial, no pude hablar con el-.

Bulma;-Es un mal humorado-. U_u

Bestia;-También es tu culpa-.

Bulma;-¿Ahora todo es mi culpa? Q-Q ..

Bestia;- Si te aprieta el zapato. U.u

Bulma;- Ushhhhh!, tu podrías llevarte bien con Vegueta, ¿Sabias?..-. /

Bestia; - …. – O.o'

Bulma;- Ushhh!, mejor me voy! - . -Veguetaaa!, espera, voy contigo!-.

Sale corriendo detrás de Vegueta, con una mano en alto como saludándolo.

Bestia; A qué.. Yo también me voy. Tengo hambre y es hora de comer.. _"12.00 am"_

Bueno no se olviden de leer el próximo capítulo.-

_*Las luces del estudio se apagan*_

**_Capítulo 4_"Inesperado como lluvia en día soleado"_**


End file.
